Crystal Bloon
Crystal Bloon is the boss of Recoverer of the Stolen Crystal special mission. It has 34000 HP in it's first form, but has 47000 HP in it's second form. It is basically just a modified and upgraded version of the Blue Bloon. It has several deadly crystal abilities in both forms. First Form In the first form, it has 35000 HP, but it's crystal defends the bloon, therefore it has a total of 41000 HP. The crystal has to be recovered first before popping the bloon. This form has four abilities. 'Crystal Attack: 'The crystal takes action and goes to random towers. This deals 15 HP to each tower it hits. 'Revenge of Recovering: 'If a tower recovers the crystal, the Crystal Bloon gets extremely angry and mad and goes straight to that tower, hitting it so angrily that it gets destroyed/killed (which makes an explosion, damaging other towers too!). If you pop the bloon during this ability, the second form comes immediately. In addition, you get an additional 2/2 Crystal Monkey and a 2/2 Monkey Village as a reward for saving the attacked tower. 'Light Sparkles: 'The crystal sends out light sparkles, making every tower suffer from the light, losing 4 HP per second for the duration of the ability! If the Crystal Monkey's Light Sparkles or Blinding Light takes action too, the light from the bloon's crystal goes straight to the bloon itself, dealing 100 HP to itself. 'Fiery Crystal: 'If the bloon's health drops to 7000, the bloon takes the recovered crystal back and makes it fiery! The crystal takes action to every tower, especcially to cold ones, burning them up for 5 seconds, losing 2 HP per second! Poontons are burnt too, making the monkeys on the Poonton drown in the water! This form must sound like a beast, but there's still one horrifying thing left...... Second Form .....that the First Form was just a rubber shield! The Second Form is'nt really a bloon, it's a robotic bloon! It's taking revenge for the recovering the crystal! Once it arrives, the crystal comes straight to this guy. This form has 47000 HP normally, but it's crystal must be destroyed (I mean recovered) too, and this time the crystal has got 17000 HP, which means it has a total of 65000 HP (more than E.N.T.I.T.Y without Auraecrysts!). It has even more horrifying and deadly abilities, so watch out! The abilities are.... 'Technological Crystal: 'The bloon moves to a pack of towers and the crystal deals 30 HP to every tower in a short range. Do not fight in a pack, monkeys..... 'Organic Light Destroyer: 'Waves it's crystal up and down. The crystal sends light to all organic towers dealing 25HP damage to each one of them. They suffer 2 damage per second for 4 seconds too! 'Crystal Absorber: 'The crystal takes action to a random tower, which gets absorbed inside the crystal, meaning it'll get killed no matter how much HP it has! 'Track Burner: 'The terrifying Crystal gets fiery, and it takes action all around the track, burning it completely for 10 seconds! During this time, all towers lose 3 HP per second! After this time though, the track will cool down. 'Tower Attractor: 'Attracts 4 towers nearby. Two will be forced to become the bloon's servants, and two will be thrown away, losing half of it's remaining HP! You'll have to get back your towers, otherwise they'll head to the end and make you lose! Don't worry, while getting your towers back, the tower will not be harmed, but rather, will be attracted more towards the side of the monkeys! Category:Bloons Third Form (comes in Crystal C5 R.E.C.O.V.E.R)Category:Bosses Well... the third form is the terrifying CAM 5 - REG 4, who stole the crystal. It has 4 Crystals of Power (oh no, this guy is too tough!) and 4 bigger crystals, called the Crystals of Recover ReVENGe. More info on Secret Crystal of Recover ReVENGe and CAM 5 - REG 4. (I don't want to reveal any spoilers) The Clones The clone has 10000 HP, and with crystal, 12500. It comes on Round 11 in Recoverer of the Stolen Crystal, and Round 91 normally. It sometimes drops a Crystal Piece when popped, which is used to make something entirely new, the Bloon Sniper Core DESTROYER, and the elite crystalline fortress, the M.F.C.D.M.C (it has a 25% chance to drop one). It has the following abilities: * 'Crystalline Action: 'Takes action at a random tower, and this can affect any tower on the screen! The towers cut will lose 25 HP. * 'Crystal Cutter: 'Cuts 3 random areas. If a tower was on those places, it will drop down and will be killed/destroyed immediately! * 'Crystal Swicher (only for normally besides on Crystal Mountain and the Lab):''' Swiches three places around. The towers that were on the places will be swiched to where the places are swiched. Trivia * It's true form is the CAM 5 - REG 4, which is the boss of Crystal C5 R.E.C.O.V.E.R and maybe the sole bloon of that mission besides the bloons it spawns..... * The third form was supposed to be the E.N.T.I.T.Y., but I later changed it to CAM 5 - REG 4..... * In both forms, it has four points to switch it's crystal to. It may switch the crystal when it feels like it should do that.